


Dreaming of you

by starberryjaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actor!Johnny, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, dancer!ten, emotional turmoil???, winwin and shotaro shows up for a small minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryjaems/pseuds/starberryjaems
Summary: In a world where soulmates can meet within dreams, Johnny finds his soulmate in his ownor, a dream johnten soulmates that no one asked
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 59
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	Dreaming of you

Johnny groans as he flopped to his bed and struggles into the soft duvet. Being tired was an understatement. He was beyond tired at this point. 

Today was unsuccessful. The shoot had a 4 hour overrun, he had multiple outbursts at some poor, poor production assistant and the entire crew, heck he knew he screwed up when Yuta didn’t share a beer with him when they wrapped up for the day.

Johnny feels like shit. He just wanted to sleep in the next century. He can feel his eyelids are getting heavier and his breath evens.

* *  
Johnny wakes in a chair, he sits up and he is facing in front of multiple blank screens. “Where am I?” He mutters as he looks around the room. The room was black and dark, the screens being the only light source. Johnny turns suddenly sees a beige wall with what…he sees as a wave in the center of it.

Then, Johnny sees a person. Short stature, a small sharp face clad in a beige sweater. The person tilts his head at Johnny, and he gives Johnny the slightest smile, and he waves. 

Johnny wouldn’t admit it but he felt his heart fluttered.

“Hi, do you know where this is?” The person asks.

Johnny stands up and walks to the wall, “No,” He shakes his head in reply, “The last thing I remembered was me falling asleep, and then I’m here.”

“Huh,” The shorter pursed his lips as he places his hand under his chin. “I guess both of us don’t know where we are.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Johnny replies with a chuckle. “Can I know your name? It’s kinda rude to call you Dude for our entirety here.”

“Oh yeah,” He flashes him a smile, “My friends call me Ten but my real name is…” He, Ten tries to speak but he feels his mouth go lax. “Well, I guess you’re getting Ten then” Ten laughs, “What’s your’s mister?”

Johnny tries to speak his name, but like Ten, he couldn’t feel his vocal cords vibrate his name out of his throat. Johnny hums, “I can’t my real name either but you can call me Youngho, I guess.” Johnny shrugs and Ten returns him with a warm smile.

“Well hi there Youngho, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Johnny smiles.

* *  
Johnny wakes up to his phone ringing. He grumbles to his disappointment, it was Yuta. 

“Good morning to you too Nakamoto.” 

“Howdy to you Suh. Now get up before Doyoung hauls you out of your apartment.” Johnnys rolls his eyes and falls back to his pillows.

Johnny thinks of his dream before the memory slips away in a haze. He and Ten exchanged greetings, know each other’s professions… and that was basically it. 

“JOHN JUN SUH!” He hears Doyoung’s shouting from the other side of his apartment, just outside of his door with frantic knocking. “Open the damn door.” 

Johnny lets out a huge exhale and sits up, made a quick change into some comfier clothes than the sweat-stained shirt he wore last night, then walked to open the door. He leans on the doorframe and greets his friends.

“Good morning, what may I be of service?” 

Doyoung’s face contorts when he sees Johnny, “You look like a mess, go take a shower.” 

“Wait look at that!” Yuta points at Johnny’s wrist, “Since when did you have the time to get a tat?” 

“What do you mean tattoo,” Johnny asks as he turns his wrist and his brows shoot up, “Fuck, I was sober and with you guys for the entire week, for the entire month! When did I get this?” 

Like the diva he is, Doyoung shoves Johnny to the side with his shoulder to enter his house. He spins on his heel and jabs a finger to Johnny’s wrist, “That my friend, is a soulmate clock. Congratulations Johnny boy, the universe has granted you a soulmate.”

Johnny hums and stares at the thin, black bar on his wrist, “Well damn.”

* * *  
Johnny wakes again in front of the multitude of screens, the light blinds him. He tries to blink his eyes to remove the sting and turns his back. There he sees the brick wall again. Johnny stands up and walks to the wall, wondering where this ‘Ten’ was.

Ten was sleeping, curled on the floor, his arm under his head. And Johnny realized how tiny, the other male is, and how adorable Ten is. Johnny looks beyond the sleeping figure and stares at the background.

How amusing, Johnny was stuck in a dark room where Ten was a bright vast land. The comparison is uncanny. Ten could just wander anywhere in this dreamscape, it feels like infinity, as if he could get lost here. But then Ten stayed here, in front of a brick wall, waiting for the waves to part and meet the friend he had met here.

Ten stirs from his slumber, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He and Johnny’s eyes met and his face shot a bright smile. “It’s not nice to look at a sleeping person, it’s creepy.”

“Who said I was looking at you, Sleeping beauty,” Johnny smirks

“Thank you, I know I look beautiful.” Ten laughs and Johnny feels at peace.

* * *  
Johnny wakes up in the comfort of his bed, a smile on his face. He reminiscence of the conversation he and Ten had last night. Johnny told him that he treated his coworkers' dinner last night to make up for his bad behavior the previous day, he can still see Ten’s smile when he told him that.

“That was kind of you Youngho,” Ten says, “I would do the same but sadly it’s hard to treat 5 people for me.”

“When that happens, it’ll be my treat,” Johnny replies and Ten smiles even more.

And Ten shares that he had taken upon a new student, whose name he can’t say, (“Screw this place” Ten grumbles.) but he was so happy that he had another foreign friend at the studio he works at. That was when Johnny learns that Ten can speak Japanese.

\- - -  
Yuta was standing next to Johnny where he was having a break. “You look great today, had a nice talk with your soulmate?” 

“In fact yes, he’s a nice guy. Adorable might I add.” Johnny feels warm inside when he thinks of Ten.

“When can we meet him then?” Yuta asks and Doyoung whacks him on the head with the script. “Ow! What was that for?” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, “You idiot, it’s all in his head. You’ve been through this once, you should know this already. Johnny doesn’t know his name, his number, heck I’m even sure that Johnny couldn’t remember his face right now.”

Johnny’s mood sours at Doyoung’s comment. He zones out the bickering of his friends next to him and focuses on what Doyoung had said. Johnny doesn’t remember much of Ten’s facial features, yes he remembers that Ten was shorter and small than him, and that was it. But he could certainly remember the peace Ten brings to him and how warm his heart feels when he thinks of him.

“Wait, what do you mean that you’ve been through this once?” Johnny asks Yuta, “You had a soulmate and you never told me?” Johnny placed his hand on his heart with an overly-offended expression, “I thought we were friends Nakamoto!”

Yuta and Doyoung shared glances and then made eye contact with Johnny. 

His friends laugh, leaving Johnny in more confusion.

\- - -  
Johnny and Ten had seen each other more, but the period between seeing them in their dreams was more longer and each of their meetings was shorter than the last. Johnny had felt anxious when he had woken up without seeing Ten in his dreams and Doyoung could feel the stress from him.

Johnny stares at his wrist, the bar was much shorter than it was months ago. What remains was about the length of his fingernail. He was going to have one last meeting with Ten.

Doyoung brings Johnny his coffee and places a hand on his shoulder, “How much do you know about him?”

Johnny purses his lips into a thin line and thinks. “He’s a dancer at a small studio, and he keeps telling me that he has an adorable student with him. Oh, he said that he is staying at a house with seven people, with two cats and a dog. I don’t even know how he manages that.” Johnny lets out an airy laugh.

Doyoung doesn’t comment when he sees tears on the edges of Johnny’s eyes, threatening to fall.

“He has the prettiest smile and the brightest laugh. He wishes to open his own studio one day and tour all over the world. He has so much aspiration it hurts to see him trapped in here. I don’t remember how he looks, Doyoung. It hurts so much.”

“I love him so much. I can’t imagine what would I do without him.”

Doyoung hugs his friend as he cries, shaking in his arms.

“Better ask him more questions the next time you see him, Suh, make your last meeting count.”

* * *  
Johnny shoots up from his seat. He looks around and he sees himself back in the small black room…by himself.

“I’m glad you’re up Youngho,” Johnny hears Ten’s voice behind him and he rushes to the brick wall behind him. He feels as if millions of rocks slipped off his shoulder when he sees Ten, and he smiles. “You know that this is the last time we’ll meet here. You know that right?” Ten speaks softly.

“Yeah,” Johnny frowns slightly, “I know.”

“Don’t go sad on me, Youngho. I would like to remember everything here.” Ten flashes him a reassuring smile and claps his hands, “So tell me, what are you up to these days. It’s been 3 weeks since I last saw you.”

Johnny shares that he’s finally wrapping up the project he’s a part of and perhaps, Ten might see the final piece in the coming one to two years. “That’s awfully long, I hope I won’t forget you.” Ten gives a light-hearted chuckle.

“Please don’t, it would be a pity to miss out on that,” Johnny replies.

Ten shares that his studio will be holding a performance soon. And Johnny can sense Ten’s frustration when he can’t say where his performance is. “I want to say where it is, Youngho, I’m trying my best,” Ten sobs, “I want to see you Youngho, I want to see you so much.”

Johnny’s heart hurts when he sees Ten cries. He wants to break the brick wall with his bare hands and give Ten a bone-crushing hug. 

“I want to see you, please. Let me see you before I can’t anymore.” Ten sobs harder and Johnny couldn’t do anything but just stay there and see the love of his life bawl his eyes out. “My parents want me to go back home soon,” Ten wipes his tears with the end of sleeves, “They said that if I can’t find my soulmate or have my own studio,” Johnny can feel his heart trapped in his chest, suffocating him.

“I have to go back to Thailand.” And both their eyes widen.

“You’re from Thailand?” Johnny asks and Ten nods. ‘So we’re allowed to say these things huh?’ Johnny thinks, and he tries to say his name, but to no avail. “Well I’m from Chicago, my mom’s from Korea so.”

“I figured,” Ten smiles, “Your name sounds Korean.” Johnny wonders why how can a person be so beautiful with tear stains on his face, with shoulders softly shaking from his sobs. 

The world has blessed him with an angel. Johnny thinks.

Then it happens, Johnny can see the background starts to fade. Both their eyes widen in fear and Johnny latches himself to the wall, placing his hands onto the waves in the middle. The waves are starting to become stronger, and he starts to lose Ten in his line of vision. 

The world around him starts to disorient, Johnny feels weak in his knees and he can faintly hear the sound of his alarm. He was waking up

“I’ll find you, Ten!” Johnny shouts, “I’ll find you.” 

And there he was, all alone.

* * *  
Johnny jolts up and stared at his wrist, the black bar was gone. His time with Ten in the dream world is all used up. And he doesn’t have that much time either if Ten is going back to Thailand soon. 

Johnny had connections, it’s the perks of being in the business, he knows people. But that was the problem no one would know the names of small studios and their small dancers. Johnny has to try, he has to try his best to find Ten.

Johnny wouldn’t forgive himself if he let Ten slip away from him. Doyoung and Yuta had addressed that this was the happiest he had seen Johnny be in the years they were friends. And Johnny could say the same. 

He feels refreshed when he wakes up after he sees Ten in his dreams, he feels warm and fuzzy whenever he thinks of Ten. Yuta can’t deny the bright smile Johnny has when he speaks of Ten, Doyoung feels happy whenever Johnny tells his friends about how his soulmate makes him feel. 

Johnny wants to see Ten in real life, to hold his hand when they go on dates, to share drinks with him at a cozy cafe down the block, to hear him laugh whenever Johnny says a corny joke. He wants Ten to be with him to experience every single thing that brings joy to Johnny’s life, he wishes to spend his happiness with him for the rest of their time.

“Doyoung, can you help me find someone?”

\- - -  
It has been days since Johnny last dreamt of Ten, and frustration was beyond Johnny now. And he still had no clue on who Ten really is or where his studio is.

He slept for 5 hours for the past week. It has deteriorated to a point that Doyoung (and Yuta) has to pry Johnny’s phone off his hands, legitimately shut down his wifi, and locked him in his room to get him to sleep.

“We’re going to find him, Suh,” Doyoung shouts from the other side of the door, “But for the time being get some fucking sleep before I sew your eyes shut.” Johnny doesn’t need that his friend is pissed, and he thinks that he can see fumes escaping his ears makes him giggle.

“Anyways,” Yuta pipes up, “Don’t forget that we’re going to my cousin’s performance later tonight. I don’t want his first impression of the famous Johnny Suh being a disturbed old man.”

“Yah! I’m only older than you for half a year.” Johnny retorts.

“Your point?”

\- - -  
Johnny sits disappointingly in the medium-sized concert hall, he wasn’t disappointed to be there, heck he was excited to meet Yuta’s little cousin Shotaro. (“You’re cousin has swag, Nakamoto. Why doesn’t that run in the family?” Johnny tries not to laugh out loud at Doyoung’s comment) 

He was disappointed that he couldn’t see Ten in his dreams, he’d thought that if he’s been exhausted enough he can dream of seeing him, even for a glimpse.

The dance showcase Yuta invited him to watch wasn’t boring, to say the least. Yes the kids were adorable (Oh how Johnny yearns to start a small family with Ten.) and Shotaro basically has blown all of his expectations away. Doyoung cooed at how adorable Shotaro is, how his English has a little accent here and there, then being a whole different person on stage.

When the lights dimmed for the last performance, Doyoung leaned towards Johnny and further away from Yuta. Johnny looks at his friend in curiosity, “Just wait.” Doyoung whispers as they see Yuta jittering in his seat.

The curtains raised and then “WINWINIE!!” Yuta shouts at the top of his lungs. “Meet the love of his life,” Doyoung says in mock disappointment.

The song’s melody slowly filled his ears, and there were two people on stage. One clad in black and the other in white, one taller and one shorter. They danced in sync and under a trance, moving like water.

Johnny took a closer look at their faces and it had hit him. A small figure, a small face with a sharp jawline, and clad in the same beige sweater he had seen in his dreams. That was him, he’d found

“Ten…” Johnny gasps and Doyoung whips his head, “I found him.”

Johnny felt like the air had been stolen from his lungs, he himself has always adored performers. When he saw Ten on the small stage, he’d felt like he is staring at a piece of priceless art hanging in a small, unknown museum. Ten was stunning.

\- - -  
When the performance ended, Yuta pulled both of his friends to meet Shotaro and Winwin backstage. Before Winwin was attacked by Yuta with a bear hug, behind Winwin was him. 

Johnny and Ten locked eyes for the first time and Johnny could feel like the world around him has grown clearer, a fog has lifted. He had finally met the man of his dreams. 

Ten stood there, frozen, unable to move when he saw Johnny. There was an immense feeling of completeness blooming from him like he found a missing piece that made him whole. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, hands brought to his mouth to prevent him from sobbing when he sees Johnny walks to him, opening his arms and engulfing him in a hug.

“I found you,” Johnny exhales a breath he doesn’t know he was holding in. “I promised to find you.”

“And you did,” Ten lets out a shaky laugh, “And to believe that my soulmate is the infamous Johnny Suh. The man of my dreams.”

Johnny chuckles and he feels whole.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m changing the authors notes cause there’s something more i want to say
> 
> I’ve never written a story less than 3k so this was definitely a challenge for me cause i like to drag things out. And this fic’s pace was so fast and there’s barely a narrative and i hate it so much. I might, emphasize on might, rewrite this in the future but just more. Maybe less than 5k idfk 
> 
> Then again, thank you little wonder for giving me a chance to partake in such a event. And thank you reader for not abandoning this fic. I love you all
> 
> twitter : redvelatine


End file.
